


kembali

by suki_pie



Series: untuk tuan dan nona [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!SugawaraKoushi, Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: “Kau selalu seperti ini, Kou-chan. Kenapa tidak ikut pakettoursaja, sih?”[Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018]





	kembali

**Author's Note:**

> Didekasikan buat Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018 [Minggu Ketiga - Traveler]  
> Selamat membaca! ^^  
> .  
> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Dibandingkan mengeluh atau menyalahkan _single trip_ yang telah ia rencanakan dengan matang selama dua bulan terakhir ini, Oikawa Tooru memilih dan seakan memiliki impuls tersendiri bahwa relung hatinya meletup-letup seperti kembang api begitu tahu gadis yang ia tolong dan nyaris kecopetan itu ternyata Sugawara Koushi (Koushi _-nya_ , dulu, dan sebut ia pendusta kalau Tooru bersikeras kalau ia tak lagi menyimpan hati pada gadis itu. Astaga, Tooru bahkan rindu bagaimana jemari-jemarinya menelusup di antara rambut panjang abu Koushi).  

Skenario kehidupan itu berjalan selaiknya enigma, penuh misteri dan seringkali menimbulkan tanya. Misal seperti ia salah mengambil jalur bus yang akan membawanya ke Koh Phi Phi, _seharusnya_ , ketika ia sadar di pertengahan jalan bus tidak menuju daerah bernama Krabi. Ia harus mengurungkan niat menjejakan kaki di Monkey Beach, gagal menangkap lanskap biru laut dan bentangan cakrawalanya, tidak jadi menikmati waktu berlayar di atas kapal bersama turis-turis asing, dan terpaksa mematikan notifikasi linimasa pesan di ponsel dari Tetsurou karena Tooru tidak bisa mengiriminya foto gadis-gadis berbikini.

Beruntung saat itu ia bisa bertanya pada seorang penumpang lokal (sedikit dan terbata-bata memang, karena demi Tuhan, bahasa Thailand itu tidak semudah yang dipikirkan) hingga Tooru tahu bus yang ditumpanginya bergerak menuju Kota Sukhothai. Jam sudah berjingkat menuju malam, perjalanan tidak mungkin dilanjutkan jadi Tooru putuskan menginap di penginapan dengan biaya murah. Itupun karena ia sengaja melipir ke sebuah pasar malam yang ramai ketika perutnya merengek minta diisi dan _kebetulan_ itu terjadi.

Dua lelaki preman, gesit dan diam-diam berdiri di belakang seorang gadis berambut abu yang kurang peka dengan sekitar, salah satu tangan mereka terjulur pada ransel si gadis, meski pada akhirnya hal nekat dan penuh kecepatan itu tidak lebih cepat dari kejelian mata Tooru. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan sehingga dibuatnya adegan kecil; berjalan di antara khalayak yang berdesak-desakan, tidak sengaja tersenggol, dan tubuh limbung menabrak dua lelaki preman. Ia lekas menggumamkan permintaan maaf dengan bahasa asing, salah satu cara agar atensi di sekeliling berpusat padanya langsung  (dua alasan; pertama, preman-preman itu jelas tidak bisa melabraknya langsung. Kedua, ia selamat).  

Si gadis jelas akan ikut menoleh, dan ketika Tooru melakukan hal serupa, kedua matanya membelalak. Pun, gadis berambut abu di hadapan Tooru.  

* * *

 

“Kau selalu seperti ini, Kou-chan. Kenapa tidak ikut paket _tour_ saja, sih?”

“Tooru!” Pekik Koushi sebal, lalu meringis perih. “Tanganku sakit! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, oke? Lepaskan sekarang.”

“Oh,” Tooru mengerjap bingung, cengkeraman kelima jari di pergelangan tangan Koushi terlepas dengan enggan. “Sori, aku tidak sadar.” Ia juga bahkan tidak sadar langkah kakinya telah berhenti di depan penginapan yang akan ditempatinya malam ini.    

“Yang tadi itu cuma kecelakaan,” jelas Koushi akhirnya, mengusap pergelangan tangannya sambil mengerut tidak suka. “Jangan berlebihan.”

“Cuma? Kou-chan, di sini letak kelemahanmu; _kau ceroboh_.”

“Tidak sopan!”

“Kenyataan juga,”

Cibiran kesal. “Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah sejak—” Ucapan Koushi terputus, Tooru paham maksudnya, ia juga tak memaksa gadis itu untuk melanjutkan dan diam-diam memotret dalam benak bagaimana raut rasa bersalah dan kecanggungan yang tersirat jelas pada parasnya. “Yah, sejak saat itu.”

 _Sejak kata berupa_ berakhir _terucap dan kini status keduanya tak lebih dari sekadar_ mantan _._  

Ada hening yang menyambut, atmosfer canggung yang tidak Tooru sukai dan mereka sama-sama tahu keadaan seperti itu terjadi karena berbagai macam faktor; kebetulan, terkejut karena nyaris dicopet, kebetulan, bertemu setelah nyaris dua bulan berhenti saling kontak, _kebetulan_ , dan jangan pernah bosan menyebut Tooru si pendusta kalau ia menampik perasaan cemas sekaligus khawatir terhadap Sugawara Koushi (sedang sisa kepingan hatinya yang lain merasa begitu lega karena Tooru yang menemukan gadis itu pertama kali).

“Sudah malam, kau pasti lelah.” Hening itu pecah oleh Tooru, ia menunjuk penginapan dengan isyarat gerak kepala. “Istirahat yang cukup, besok kita lanjutkan perjalanan.”

Bola mata Koushi membesar. “ _Kita_?”

Ups. Tooru lekas menggaruk kepala yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. “Maksudku, kau cepat _check in_ sana—dan tenang,” lanjutnya panik begitu Koushi hendak protes, “aku akan berada di kamar yang beda denganmu kok, ehe. Tenang saja, Kou-chan.”

* * *

 

Kenapa harus berpisah seandainya hati masih dapat terpaut satu sama lain?

Tooru kerap kali bertanya-tanya walau jawabannya nihil. Namun ia juga tak menuntut terlalu banyak ketika momen yang ia habiskan bersama Koushi tak berjalan secepat yang Tooru bayangkan. Koushi menerima tawaran Tooru untuk berkunjung ke kota tua Sukhothai ( _yah sebenarnya aku tersesat_ , ujar Tooru begitu Koushi mendeliknya curiga, dan ia tidak bohong kali ini. Tooru memang tersesat). Koushi sudah menghabiskan waktu selama dua hari di Sukhotai dan Tooru tak mungkin mencari seorang _guide_ yang mau menuntunnya selama penjelajahan di kota tua berlangsung. Tooru juga tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Thailand, ia mahir dalam bahasa Inggris tetapi akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika penjelasan mengenai Sukhotai didengarnya dalam bahasa ibu (iya, iya, ditambah karena itu _Koushi_ ).

Tooru dapat cerita bahwa kedatangan Koushi ke negara tetangga semata-mata untuk riset, ia tahu benar betapa hebatnya gadis itu sebagai seorang penulis cerita fiksi.  

“Aku menunggu novel barumu, Kou-chan,” celoteh Tooru, begitu naif sekaligus tulus. “Dan aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau datang ke pameran galeriku nanti.”

“Oh,” mata mengerjap berulang kali. “Kapan pamerannya?”

“Dua bulan dari sekarang,” Tooru nyengir lebar, sesekali mengarahkan bidik lensa kamera ke sepenjuru panorama yang disuguhkan. Ia mendapati kesan bahwa kota tua Sukhotai kental dengan keindahan senja. _Klik, klik, klik_ , fokus beralih dan ia sengaja menangkap potret sosok bergaun sifon selutut di hadapannya secara diam-diam. Koushi selalu terlaihat cantik di mata Tooru. “Jadi, kau datang, kan?”

Pertanyaan Tooru seperti kelakar, Koushi membalasnya dengan kekeh geli. “Pemaksa juga, tuan fotografer yang satu ini.”

“Ey, kau bisa jadi _moodboster_ -ku lho, Kou-chan.”

“Dasar gombal.”

“Dan karena sudah takdir kita bertemu lagi di sini—”

“Cuma kebetulan.”

“—bagiku tetap _takdir_ ,” kukuh Tooru, lupa akan lensa kamera kemudian memandang Koushi tepat di mata. Lekat dan sungguh-sungguh. “Jadi begitu pulang ke Tokyo nanti, aku akan mengatakannya lagi.”

Tooru tidak ingin berharap lebih, pun ketika Koushi membalas tatapannya dengan harapan yang sama. “Apa?” Tantang gadis itu pelan.

Cengiran manis terulas lebar. “Aku ingin _kembali_ pada Kou-chan, tentu saja.”


End file.
